When the spirits are callin' my name
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Rocky Blue is the shy calm girl who's the only daughter of Lord Andrew Blue and Lady Vanessa Blue. CeCe Jones is the funky casual girl who's the only daughter of Mr Thomas Jones and Mrs Emma Jones. The two girls couldn't be more different. Rocky is from an important noble family while CeCe's family are simple farmers.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

* * *

**When the spirits are callin' my name**

**Rocky Blue is the shy calm girl who's the only daughter of Lord Andrew Blue and Lady Vanessa Blue. CeCe Jones is the funky casual girl who's the only daughter of Mr Thomas Jones and Mrs Emma Jones.**

The two girls couldn't be more different. Rocky is from an important noble family while CeCe's family are simple farmers.

"Mom, why can't I go down to the village like other girls?" says Rocky.

"You must understand, sweetie. All the other girls are filthy and dirty. None of them can ever be your equal. You are a woman of the noble blood and as such you can only talk to other noble young ladies." says Lady Blue.

"Sorry, mother. I was being very wrong. Me will do my best to be a good responsible teen-woman." says Rocky.

"Nice to hear you say that, Rocky. You are going to be the next Lady Blue of Roseshire after all. We don't want you to become a horny and slutty whore." says Lady Blue in a hard serious tone.

At the same time on the Jones-farm outside the city.

"Mom, I wanna have a fancy dress and go to the big summer-dance at the castle..." says CeCe.

"Awww, my little girl...you gotta understand that people like us can never visit such an event. We are too poor and all those rich egocentric men and women up at the castle don't care about us one bit. To them we're worthless." says Mrs Jones in a sweet friendly tone.

"That's totally wrong! Any girl should be able to wear a cool dress and go to an awesome party." says CeCe.

"Yes, but there's nothing we can do. Those who are rich and powerful doesn't like us, cause we're not as 'beautiful' and 'smart' as them." says Mrs Jones.

"I wish there was a way to change all that so I could go to the dance..." says CeCe in a sad tone.

A few days later, Rocky ride her beautiful white horse named Crystal Baby 2 through the garden outside her family's huge castle.

"Wow, such a nice day! The sun's shining and the birds are singing...me is happy." says Rocky to herself.

Usually she would never break any rules, but Rocky really wanna know what life's like beyond the castle and the garden.

"Okay! Let's go!" says Rocky in a loud clear tone as she ride off towards the open gate.

"Hey! Little Lady Blue, where are you goin'...? You can't leave the family-grounds." says a guard when he sees Rocky.

"Yay! Things will be okay. I can take care of myself. Not like I'm a weak 5 year old. I turned 18 last month." says a very happy Rocky.

At the same time, CeCe eats some fruit while she daydream about being able to go to a fancy party.

"CeCe...I told you to clean your room." says Mr Jones in an angry dark tone.

"Why? That's no fun. I wanna go to the dance at the Blue castle on Friday and meet a hot guy." says CeCe.

"Forget about that stupid shit. You can never fit in among the rich people if you don't keep your room clean. Don't be such a little bitch." says Mr Jones.

"Daddy...why are you such a freakin' ass?" says CeCe.

"Shut up!" says Mr Jones as he push CeCe to the floor hard.

"You hurt me..." says CeCe as she begin to cry and run up to her room.

5 hours later, Rocky arrive at the Jones-farm and finds CeCe outside, crying all alone.

"Hi, cutie! My name's Rocky Blue. Why are you crying?" says Rocky.

"Cause my dad is such a bad man..." says CeCe through her tears. "He doesn't let me have any fun..."

"Awww, poor cute one!" says Rocky in a soft friendly tone.

"Mhm..." says CeCe. "I know that you're one of those rich bitches who care nothing for girls like me so don't pretend that you're sweet."

"What...who told you that all rich chicks are evil and rude? I am sweet and will always be sweet." says Rocky.

"Really? If you care about me you're the only one. I don't have any friends." says CeCe, still crying.

"This is the first time I meet you, but I really do care about you." says Rocky.

"My name's CeCe Jones by the way." says CeCe.

"Nice to meet you, CeCe." says Rocky with a sweet smile.

Rocky jump off her horse, open her purse, pull out some candy and give it to CeCe.

"Thanks, Rocky!" says CeCe.

"I'm here for you." says Rocky as she give CeCe a hug and try to comfort her.

"Nice to have a friend. It's the first time for me." says CeCe as she stop crying.

"Awww! Actually it's the first time I have a friend too. Up in the castle there's nobody to talk to." says Rocky.

"Wow...I thought you rich people had so much fun." says CeCe.

"Fun? You've not heard the truth. All that I get to do each day is read books, drink tea and learn about history and religion. No fun in any way." says Rocky.

"At least you get to wear a cute dress and dance with hot guys." says CeCe.

"Yes, I do get to wear really beautiful clothes, but some of the dresses I have are really awkward to walk in. Also I don't get to be with guys very often. I'd much rather be like you. Free and casual." says Rocky.

"OMG, Rocky! Apparently you don't know all about my life either. My life's no more fun than yours. I only have dirty clothes and no guys wanna date me, cause I have no money and sometimes we have nothing to eat." says CeCe.

"Maybe your life is not much more fun than mine. Still it would be so cool if I could switch with you, just for one single day." says Rocky.

"Yeah, that would be awesome! Me would get to wear a cute dress and maybe find some cute guy who wanna cuddle with me a little." says CeCe.

"Hold on a sec, girl..." says Rocky. "Perhaps there's a way for us to for one day try each other's life."

"Okay, how?" says CeCe.

"We could simply switch place you and me. I'd get to be the farmer-chick and you'd get to be the young Lady of Roseshire." says Rocky.

"Sounds cool, but we look nothing alike, how are we gonna make sure that people don't notice?" says CeCe.

"I think I know..." says Rocky with a cute smirk.

A few minutes later, Rocky and CeCe have switched clothes.

"Uh, Rocky...I still look like me." says CeCe.

Suddenly CeCe's body start to change into an exact replica of Rocky.

"Wow, I look like you!" says CeCe.

Rocky's body transforms into an exact replica of CeCe.

"There, see...now we look like each other. You should head to the castle. My parents will be kinda worried if me isn't back soon." says Rocky.

"How do I get there? It's a long way to walk." says CeCe.

"Use my horse. Her name's Crystal Baby 2 and she's awesome." says Rocky.

"Bye, Rocky! See ya tonight when the sun goes down." says CeCe as she climb up on Rocky's horse and ride towards the castle.

Almost 5 hours later, CeCe reach the castle.

"Raquel Oprah Blue, where have you been? You said you'd be responsible." says Lady Blue.

CeCe smile on the inside. It works. Lady Blue thinks that CeCe is Rocky.

"Sorry, mom! Me promise to never be a bad girl again." says CeCe.

"I hope that's true. Now, Rocky...go to your room and change into your white dinner-dress, we have guests tonight." says Lady Blue.

"Yes, mother." says CeCe in a nice calm tone.

Once safe in Rocky's cool bedroom, CeCe begin to change into white dinner-dress just like Lady Blue told her too.

"Yay! This dress is totally awesome." thinks a very happy CeCe once she has the dress on and look at herself in the mirror.

At the same time at the Jones-farm, Rocky suddenly remember that it's hours since the last time she had anything to eat.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" says Rocky.

"Bacon and eggs, sweetie." says Mrs Jones.

Rocky giggle a bit. Mrs Jones has no idea that Rocky and CeCe have switched place.

"I'm glad to see it makes you smile." says Mrs Jones.

"Of course, mom. I'm happy that you do your best to make food for us every day." says Rocky.

"Thanks so much, CeCe!" says Mrs Jones with a sweet friendly smile. "Nice to hear you say that."

In Rocky's school-room at the castle, CeCe has a religion-class.

"So, tell me, lady...how many were the senior followers of Jesus?" says Sir Martin Troi, Rocky's private teacher.

"They were 12, sir." says CeCe in a bright clear voice.

"Very good, young Lady Blue. That is exactly right, yes." says Sir Troi.

"Thank you." says CeCe with a nice mature smile.

"What were the names of Jesus' mortal father and mother?" says Sir Troi.

"Joseph and Mary, sir." says CeCe.

"Yes, that is right. Very good." says Sir Troi.

"May I ask you something...?" says CeCe.

"Yes, lady." says Sir Troi.

"What will I get to do when my education is complete a few years from now and I take over as the Lady of Roseshire after my mom?" says CeCe, speaking in a calm and mature tone.

"You get to be on the city-council and decide about things such as taxes and other important stuff and you'll also have enough money to do almost anything you want." says Sir Troi.

"I won't be forced to stay here at the castle anymore?" says CeCe.

"No, when you are the Lady of Roseshire you are free to do what you feel is nice." says Sir Troi.

"I understand." says CeCe.

Later at night while she is almost asleep in CeCe's bed, Rocky think about her day. She's helped Mrs Jones to take care of the animals at the farm and she's also cleaned CeCe's room.

"Wow, what a cool day! No lame lessons with Sir Troi, just good old work, which is actually fun for me." thinks Rocky.

An hour later Rocky wake up when CeCe enter the room through the window.

"Hi, Rocky!" says CeCe.

"Hi, CeCe! How was your day? Mine was awesome." says Rocky.

"Okay, my day was totally cool too." says CeCe.

"Let's switch back now." says Rocky.

"Rocky, wait a little..." says CeCe.

"Something wrong?" says Rocky in a sad tone.

"No, not at all, girl." says CeCe with a cute smile. "I just thought, we both seem to love each other's life, right? I think we should make the change permanent. You get to keep my life and I get to keep yours, what you say?"

"Actually it's not a bad idea. Your parents didn't suspect that I wasn't their daughter." says Rocky.

"Neither did your parents. They had no idea that I'm actually not their daughter. Both of them thinks I'm Rocky Blue." says CeCe.

"Perfect. Then it's a deal...?" says Rocky. "You get my life and I get yours."

"Yup!" says CeCe.

"The only thing I'll miss is my horse..." says Rocky. "Crystal Baby 2 has been my sweet friend since I was little."

"I leave her here for you. She's actually outside right now." says CeCe.

"Thanks, but my mom and dad are gonna worry if she's gone, cause they know how important she is to me." says Rocky.

"No fear, Rocky my friend. I will tell them that I gave her to a farm-girl who needs her more than I do." says CeCe.

"Okay, good. So, see you. return back home before my parents start to worry." says Rocky.

"Of course...and they're my parents now. Remember, I'm Rocky Blue and you're CeCe Jones." says CeCe.

"Yeah, true. So, Lady Rocky, have an awesome life. Come and see me whenever you can. Don't forget me." says Rocky.

"Thanks, CeCe! You know that I won't forget you. The two of us are BFF. Once I'm the Lady of Roseshire you are going to come and live with me at the castle as my chief advisor and awesome friend." says CeCe.

From that moment and forward Rocky is CeCe and CeCe is Rocky.

"How are you gonna get back home if you leave Crystal Baby 2 here?" says Rocky.

"I brought an extra horse, no worry. See ya soon, cutie!" says New Rocky ( CeCe ) as she climb out through the window.

"Okay. Goodnight. See ya soon, cutie! Bye!" says New CeCe ( Rocky ) with a cute friendly smile.

**The End.**


End file.
